


Royalty Adjacent

by yastaghr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Child Neglect, Chronic Illness, Comfort/Angst, Family Dynamics, Feudalism, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Major Illness, Mental Health Issues, Mistakes, Orphans, Papyrus is the Best (Undertale), Poor Sans (Undertale), Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Papyrus Ending, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Build, Sort Of, Street Rats, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Sans would do anything to keep Papyrus happy and safe from pain. Papyrus won't let him. Sans ends up liking how it ends.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaXXMoon1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaXXMoon1/gifts).



> I've been writing this fic for so long that I only just now realized it really should be a long fic instead of a oneshot. I'm still not done, but I thought you might enjoy the first part.
> 
> Also, for the person who knows what this means, your rps with me inspired this!

It was long past midnight in this corner of the Underground, and yet the inhabitant of this room was a long way from sleep. His pen moved quickly, then stopped while fast eyes scanned the text. Logic weighed the words, pros and cons flashing past at lightning speed. He hoped his exhaustion wasn't influencing his decision making. He didn't have the time for the luxury of sleep. Lives depended on this paperwork getting done. 

Sans rubbed his sockets. A splotch of ink marred his slightly greyed skull. It wasn't the first. It wouldn't be the last. 

His brother slept fitfully a few feet away. Papyrus had helped him for hours, but the King couldn't afford to look sleep deprived. At least he had only ever needed a few hours a night to be refreshed. It was easy enough to convince him to rest that long. Sans just hoped he never learned that Sans wasn't sleeping too. He'd definitely have a few words to say about that. 

It's funny, but for all the times Sans had hated his brother for calling him lazy, Sans now had an hour where he didn't sleep so that the Underground wouldn't die. He missed the old days. He didn't have to do much of anything. Now he did just about everything. And his reward was more work. 

Sometimes he wondered why he didn't ask his brother to get him some help. Unemployment was a problem, after all, and most of this stuff was pretty simple. He was fairly sure there were a hundred monsters who could do this job better than him. But if he did that, his brother might decide he didn't need him. And Sans didn't know if he could survive that. 

So he'd be here, working through the night, until he couldn't continue. He hoped that day (or night) would never come. 

“Your Majesty, might I have a word?”

Papyrus paused in his diligent efforts to show the blue bunny from Snowdin the proper way to stir spaghetti sauce. The busy kitchen he himself oversaw never seemed to have an end of new employees. It brought tears to his eye how much enthusiasm and dedication they brought to their work. But even the most excited needed a bit of instruction. 

“OF COURSE! THE GREAT AND ROYAL PAPYRUS ALWAYS HAD TIME TO SPEAK TO HIS CITIZENRY! SPEAK AWAY.”

The monster in question, a well-dressed ocelot who looked somewhat uncomfortable standing on the saucy floor, coughed delicately. 

“It is... Somewhat of a delicate subject, your Majesty.”

“AH,” Papyrus had learned that this was a roundabout way of asking him to leave the room and speak in private. Annoying, but true. “PERHAPS WE COULD SPEAK IN THE LIVING ROOM?”

The ocelot looked pained but still nodded, “Excellent.”

Papyrus led the monster through the busy kitchen and into the main house. Once inside, the cleaner, calmer surroundings seemed to put them at their ease. They settled into a chair with very little ceremony; their tail provided the only difficulty. 

“Thank you for seeing me. I appreciate the gift of your time.”

Papyrus smiled. It wasn't a real smile, but the one he developed to deal with courtiers. He didn't like courtiers. Unfortunately, they seemed to like him. Sans said he couldn't order them away, so the fake smile was born. 

“IT IS NOTHING. PLEASE, CONTINUE WITH YOUR SPEAKING. I WISH TO KNOW WHAT IT IS THAT BROUGHT YOU HERE TODAY.”

The ocelot coughed again. Perhaps he had a cold? 

“Of course. First, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Variegate Klearsworthy. I have been elected to represent the oldest families of Monsterkind. After much deliberation,” Papyrus decided this meant arguing, “we have decided what the best form is for our support to take. There are secretaries and clerks trained by all our families who would be delighted to aid the crown in any way you see fit.”

“OH! HOW WONDERFUL! I AM SURE THEY WILL BE QUITE THE HELP.” 

Sans would hate it, but Papyrus had seen the bags under his sockets. He'd also seen the ink splotches on his brother's cheek. Sans needed help, or else his brother would never get any sleep.

“Splendid. Shall tomorrow be a convenient time for them to begin?”

Papyrus nodded so vigorously his teeth rattled, “PERFECT.”


	2. The Memorials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will those who have been lost be remembered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a hard time health wise right now, so updates will be slow.

Sans sat at the desk that had been supplied for him a few months ago. He stared out at the room full of busy pens that was now his domain. He glanced morosely at the pet rock that now lived on the stack of papers he absolutely had to see.

It was mostly of his own making. One clerk each was dedicated to writing letters from all Pap’s dead friends. Sans insisted on signing them himself, despite the growing pains in all of his joints. He knew he was doing himself no good, but he didn't care.

He really should take his brother aside and explain where his friends really were. It was just... He couldn't stand seeing his brother cry. And if he told him, he knew his brother would cry. Paps was already exhausted by being the Hope of the Underground. Learning the truth would just be another burden. 

It was just like old times, really. Sans would do anything to hide the darker parts of their world from his brother. From Undyne’s intention to never let him join the guard, to the fact that everyone in town disliked his outfits, Sans would never let anything bring his brother down. Even his own pain was carefully hid.

The short skeleton pulled the top letter off of the stack and began to read. If the letter was a bit closer to his skull than it had been in times past, well, no one here was likely to notice.

#

Papyrus was in the garden when his personal secretary found him. He very much liked the monster. The black flame was not only kind, but he had a way of handling courtiers that the King knew he would never develop. He was also discreet, which made him the perfect monster to keep Papyrus’ little secret. 

“HELLO CHARK. DO YOU HAVE THE ESTIMATES FOR THE NEW MEMORIALS YET?”

“I do indeed. The costs will be well within the tomato budget, and with a little finagling they can be hidden easily.”

Papyrus smiled, the expression far more worldly than the ones he showed his brother. Sans meant well, but realistically it was impossible for him to hide the horrendous death toll from Papyrus for this long. He was the king, after all. 

So when the news had finally reached him he'd spent the next day locked up in his bedroom with a “cold” that kept Sans away from his side while he let his grief overtake him. Tear-soaked sheets freshly in the wash, Papyrus dedicated all his free time for the next week to designing memorials to all of the fallen in every sector of his new land. Now the construction could finally begin. 

“THANK YOU SO MUCH. I AM SURE HAVING PUBLIC MONUMENTS WHERE THEY CAN EXPRESS THEIR GRIEF WILL BE A GREAT COMFORT TO THE POPULACE. IF NOT, IT WILL AT LEAST HELP US MOVE ON FROM THIS TRAGIC EVENT.”

Chark smiled, “I believe you are right. On another note, the clerks in the office inform me that Sans’ health is still deteriorating. They do everything they can to keep work off his plate, but even signing the letters appears to hurt him.”

Papyrus’ smile turned into a frown. Despite everything he could think of, his brother seemed to be failing. His health had never been that good. It was even worse now. If Pap had been able to, he'd convince his brother to move back to Snowdin and take it easy. He knew it was a hopeless attempt. 

“WE'LL HAVE TO HOPE SOMETHING WILL CHANGE. MY BROTHER IS FAR TOO STUBBORN TO LISTEN TO REASON.”

His secretary frowned. He'd grown fond of both skeletons, and the thought of one of them hurting didn't appeal to him. 

“I'll see if I can comes up with something. Perhaps a survey of the Snowdin trap fields?”

Papyrus sighed, “MAYBE. I THINK THE WALKING MIGHT TAKE A TOLL ON HIM. LET'S BRAINSTORM A LITTLE BIT BEFORE WE JUMP INTO ANYTHING.”

Chark nodded his head, hiding his smile beneath his black flames. His king was growing more and more into the monarch Monsterkind needed. His brother would be proud of only he could see. Of that, he has no doubt. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr   
> Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com   
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw   
> Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr


	3. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds out about everything Papyrus has hidden from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My arm is driving me crazy, so if I finish another fic today I'll publish it!

It was one of the younger clerks who came across the missive. He and his bunny sisters were charged to sort through every piece of paper that came into the office. With nearly a hundred desks occupied 24 hours a day, it was an onerous task. But their job was essential in defense of The Goal. They'd rather dust than let too much paper reach his Majesty’s brother. It wouldn't be right. 

This missive was written in the florid script that marked a note from one of the Elder Families. As such, he should have passed it on immediately to Miripi, the pink cat who ran the courtly doings without mishap. But a few words caught his eye. He decided that only one person could deal with something like this. He stood up and made the trek through the gauntlet of stares up to Sans.

"hey, kid," Sans said softly when he arrived, oblivious of the stares, "whatcha got there?"

The clerk gulped, "A l-l-letter."

Sans looked down kindly on him. "why don't you hand it over, then? i'm sure you're busy. i can read it myself. promise."  
“It's in c-c-code, sir,” This was a phrase the staff used whenever a message contained complicated handwriting that might strain Sans’ sight, “Do you want m-m-me to, uh, read it?”

The skeleton nodded. He was quite good at codes, but the staff seemed to prefer to translate for him. It used to bother him, but now he was coming to rely on them more and more. 

The rabbit cleared his throat,and slipped into the practiced tones of recitation trained into him, “Ahem. Your Magnificence, King Papyrus. I hope this letter finds you in good health. I am quite happy the staff we have lent you have worked out so well. The efficiency of your governance has improved noticeably.”

Sans winced. He knew he'd done a horrible job managing the paperwork, but was it really that noticeable? He should have told Papy to hire more staff ages ago. 

“Because your Majesty is so invested in the welfare of his kingdom, we are sure that he is aware of the traditions of the office. It has been some time since your Majesty took office, and yet we have heard no word of an official bonding.”

Oh no. There was no way some fancy-talking courier was going to force his brother into bonding. After that disastrous date with the human Pap and he had discussed things, and Paps had zero interest in being forced into a commitment until he decided he was ready to try again.

“We are aware of your Majesty's preferences, and after much deliberation the representatives of the oldest families have come to a proposition.”

Heh. ‘much deliberation’. Sans knew what that meant. Shouting and screaming had definitely been involved. Still, he wondered what kind of a conclusion these monsters had come to. Probably something awkward, given the look on the kid's face.

“For the next six weeks the oldest families shall be hosting a ball in the grounds of the Hotland Massacre Memorial Hotel from five onward.”

Wait, what? He definitely hadn't authorized that. Had the locals renamed the MTT Resort without a proper permit? He definitely had to get to the bottom of this. 

“We hope that you and your brother will take the time out of your busy schedules to come and join us. During this time all of the eligible members of our families shall make themselves available to you. During this time we hope that you two will decide upon which monster or monsters will be bonded to your brother and made heir.”

Sans brought the entire room to a halt with a coughing fit loud and ugly enough to shake the rafters. Concern blanketed him like the barrier blanketed the Underground. 

“Are you alright sir? I can run and fetch a healer if-”

“ **finish reading it.** ”

The entire room shuddered under that voice. It has the gravity and intractability of Mt. Ebott behind it, with none of the latter's warmth. None envied the young rabbit for having to stand up to it. 

The monster in question gulped and nodded. The coughing having subsided, he resumed speaking, this time with a far less confident tone.

“This bonding will tie your family to the oldest in the land. This tying will bring added weight to your ruling. It will give you backing and support beyond what you have hitherto experienced. It may calm certain factions whose confidence in the vote is less than immense.”

Well, Sans had to respect the political analysis at least. Everything they mentioned was true, if a bit glamorized and optimistic. It was clear to him that these families had been testing the waters when they sent in the clerks. Also, probably gathering data. But now they had decided to really throw their weight in, and this was their solution. Cerebrally, he appreciated it. Emotionally, he was at sea. 

“We are under the impression that your brother has never dated. We hope these events will give him the chance to explore his options. We would not want to place undue burden on him.”

Heh. That was true. No one had ever wanted Sans that way. Why would they? He was lazy. He was weak. He was devoted to his brother. None of these were traits a mate would want. Sans had decided that long ago, and taken himself out of the running to save everyone the trouble. The opportunity to be an heir of the Underground might be enough to overcome even that, but he doubted it. These poor monsters probably hadn't been told. Boy were they in for a surprise.

“We are aware of his worsening condition,” what, “and our family physicians will be on hand should anything occur. When you or his future partner or partners can convince him to see them, they will be available to him at any point from now onwards.”

Sans closed his sockets. Heh. Seems he wasn't the actor he thought himself to be. Good thing he'd never joined the stage. He couldn't even fool himself. He knew that what he was living with wasn't within the bounds of good health. Heck, he'd never been in good health. He'd never had the opportunity. Guess he shoulda hauled his shaking bones over to a doc years ago. It just never seemed like a good moment.

“From our preliminary reports these esteemed individuals have postulated that many of his conditions may be the result of the disadvantaged childhood you yourself have spoken of in your rousing speeches. Malnutrition, sleep deprivation, and exposure can leave lasting effects if not properly treated.”

Crud. Was Pap gonna be okay? They'd lived without a proper home for years. Yeah, Sans had given Pap all the food he could scrounge up. Yeah, he left him in whatever shelter he could find while he was out at all hours looking for work. But that was still so far from the happy, normal childhood he deserved. 

“Thanks to your robust figures, they have been able to devise an estimate for a healthy skeleton monster of his age.”

Oh. Good. Pap was fine. He wasn't neglecting his health like his older brother. What a horrible example Sans was to everyone. And apparently they knew. Great.

“This allowed them to build a basic regime which should bolster his health considerably. The details can be finalised once a more detailed picture of his health can be obtained. Reduction of stress and closer personal ties are of the essence. We hope that the introduction of a mate or mates as well as the honeymoon traditional after a bonding will provide both.”

Wait, who said they could take him away from Papyrus? His brother needed him! He wasn't stressed, and he had plenty of... Okay, no. His only friend at this point was his brother. Everyone else was dead.

“We hope this proposal meets with your approval. Signed by, as always, your servant, Variegate Klearsworthy.”

When echoes of the name died away, tense silence reigned supreme. No pens were scratching. No mouths were meeting. All eyes were on Sans. Every SOUL was beating frantically. They did not want their kind, adored, sticky skeleton to die.

Sans wasn't moving. Not even the top of his little finger was twitching. His bones were still as his mind raced under the burden of all that had been dropped on him. 

He had failed. That was what he was thinking. He had failed his brother, and now he was being sent away. The politics were just a thin excuse to get him out of the way. Paps would probably be glad he was gone. 

That wasn't right, the healthier part of his SOUL cooked up. His brother loved him. He was worried about him, Sans had seen it himself. He was worried about the kingdom. This would help both. He shouldn't be so negative. 

He couldn't help but doubt it though. His brother seemed to have found out about the massacre. Maybe he was angry for keeping it from him. Heck, Sans was reading and signing letters from his dead friends to this day. Papyrus had to resent him for treating him like a kid. 

Under the pressure of all those doubts and more as yet unformed, his rational side loudly shouted: Ask Pap. Before he could talk himself out of it, Sans had snatched the letter from the stunned clerk and teleported away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr   
> Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com   
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw   
> Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr


	4. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans finally chat.

Papyrus, King of the Underground, was sitting with his back to the palace and his sockets fixed on the Barrier. He wasn't speaking. He wasn't really thinking, either. He was holding vigil. He'd been doing so for an hour a day ever since he learned of his friends’ deaths. He'd long since given up the notion that the human, or even his friends, might one day walk back through. 

It was never going to happen. 

What did appear before him today was his older brother. He didn't stick the landing on the rocky dirt. He ended up half on his back right next to Papyrus’ knees. The king reached out one long arm and righted his brother. Sans was panting, and observant sockets detected a whole body tremor. His left hand held a piece of paper like he wanted it as far away from him as possible, and yet also wanted to hide it under his shirt. His eye lights were fuzzed out with worry. 

Papyrus took the offending paper with one hand and squeezed his brother's calmingly. He knew better than to try and talk to his brother about whatever was worrying him until he'd finished reading. The reason was probably in the paper, anyway. He squinted at the familiar, elaborate handwriting. He started to read. 

Well, he could see why his brother was in such a tizzy. This letter hadn’t been meant for his eye sockets; whoever had showed it to him was going to be in considerable trouble very shortly. This letter held nothing back, not the improvements that came with the staff, not the renamed hotel Papyrus had designed a brand new lobby for, not the pushing towards a Royal Heir, not Sans’ health - nothing. It was the worst possible way for Sans to have found out.

“SANS-”

“have i been that much of a burden on you pap?”

The king frowned. Where had Sans gotten that impression?

“NO.”

Sans’ eye lights blew wider.

“no?”

“NO,” Papyrus’ tone was absolutely firm, “YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT HELP ME, BROTHER.”

Sans’ skull turned away, keeping his eye sockets from Papyrus’ line of sight.

“really? cause that’s not the impression i’m getting. the clerks-”

“ARE TRAINED TO DO WHAT YOU WERE NOT. OF COURSE THEY ARE MORE TO THE OLD FAMILIES’ TASTES. THEY DO THINGS IN THE WAY THEY ARE USED TO. THERE ARE ALSO MORE OF THEM THAN THERE IS OF YOU. THEY CAN GET MORE DONE THROUGH THAT ALONE, EVEN IF EACH INDIVIDUAL WORKS FAR LESS THAN YOU DID.”

Sans still was looking away.

“i should have told you to hire them sooner.”

Papyrus scoffed, “PSHA. YOU HAD A LOT ON YOUR MIND, AND I DOUBT YOU KNEW THAT TRAINED, DISCREET INDIVIDUALS LIKE THEM EXISTED. IN ANY CASE, WE WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO PAY THEM AND YOU KNEW IT. IF THE FAMILIES HAD NOT DONATED THEM AS THEY DID, I AM SURE YOU AND I WOULD STILL BE...HOW DO YOU SAY IT? “MUGGING ALONG”. YES. WE WOULD BE MUGGING ALONG TOWARDS THIS SAME GOAL, JUST SLOWER. THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT.”

“i didn’t want you to realize you didn’t need me.”

“SANS,” Papyrus forced his brother to meet his gaze, “THAT IS SILLY. YOU ARE MY BIG BROTHER. I WILL ALWAYS NEED YOU. YOU RAISED ME,” he didn’t look convinced. The king sighed, “YOU WORKED YOURSELF TO THE BONE, BROTHER. YOU SACRIFICED YOUR FOOD. YOUR SLEEP. YOUR SAFETY. YOUR TIME. YOUR HEALTH. YOU HAVE GIVEN UP SO MUCH FOR ME. I WOULD NOT BE HERE WITHOUT YOU.”

The familiar eye lights before him lit up at the pun but quickly dimmed as the speech continued. By the end, they were all but nonexistent.

“you would have been fine without me. great, even. some nice monster would have found you and given you a better life than i did. you’re kind, caring, and, uh, persistent? something like that. you keep going long after i would have given up. i was just holding you back.”

Papyrus scowled, “SO WHAT? I WOULDN’T HAVE HAD YOU.”

Sans looked at him like he was seriously doubting his brother’s sanity.

“but-”

Papyrus shook his head, “NO BUTS. YOU’RE MY BROTHER. I’LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.”

Sans shook his head too, but there was a fond smile on his face. Then it faltered.

“and the offer?”

“DO YOU WANT TO DO IT?” Papyrus didn’t even have to think.

Sans breathed out through his nose hole, his breath slow and filled with emotion. 

“you should. they’re right about the politics of it. you need support, and people need the kind of hope that comes with an heir. it gives them a future.”

“BUT DO YOU WANT TO DO IT?”

Sans frowned, “i just said-”

“NO. THAT WAS LOGIC. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU FEEL ABOUT IT. I DON’T REMEMBER YOU EVER DATING. WAS THAT BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T WANT TO, OR BECAUSE YOU COULDN’T? OR WAS IT THAT YOU DIDN’T THINK YOU DESERVED TO?”

The last question sent his brother reeling. It wasn’t the first time. Papyrus had a way of getting past all of his defenses. Sometimes he said things even Sans didn’t realize were true. This was always the result. 

“i, uh, i d- i mean, i...i…”

Papyrus’ expression softened, “I UNDERSTAND. IT IS ALRIGHT, BROTHER. I DO NOT AGREE, BUT I UNDERSTAND.”

Sans skull fell, “sorry.”

“DO NOT APOLOGIZE, BROTHER. BUT NOW THAT THAT IS SETTLED, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT DATING NOW?”

Sans shrugged, “dunno bro. it’s been so long since i’ve even thought about it…i dunno. i can try.”

Papyrus studied his expression deeply. There was hesitation, yes, but not fear. It was residual doubt and uncertainty rather than anything that might make him call it off. Good. That was a good sign. Something like this might be exactly what Sans needed.

“ALRIGHT. ARE YOU ALRIGHT WITH ATTENDING THESE BALLS? WE DO NOT HAVE TO DO IT THEIR WAY. I AM SURE I CAN CONVINCE THEM TO ARRANGE SOMETHING LESS FORMAL AND...INTIMIDATING. BEING SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE TRYING TO COURT YOU...THAT IS A LOT OF PRESSURE. IF IT IS TOO MUCH, I CAN-”

“pap.”

The king snapped out of his monologue, “YES, BROTHER?”

“i’m fine. i mean, they’ve already got it set up, right? and we don’t have to stay the whole time. if it gets too much, i’ll tell you and you can invent some urgent appointment you have to drag me off too.”

Papyrus scowled, “I DO NOT ‘INVENT’, BROTHER! I SHALL SIMPLY HAVE CHARKY ARRANGE SOMETHING. AFTER ALL, ANY MEETING THAT THE KING OF THE UNDERGROUND HAS TO ATTEND IS CERTAINLY IMPORTANT.”

Sans smiled at him, “you’re so cool, bro.”

“OF COURSE I AM! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, KING OF THE UNDERGROUND! HOW COULD I BE ANYTHING BUT COOL!” In a slightly quieter voice he said, “AND SO ARE YOU.”

Sans opened his mouth, clearly about to protest. Papyrus shushed him.

“NO, BROTHER. YOU ARE AMAZING.”

Sans looked away again, “but i’ve been lying to you, pap. your friends...aren’t on vacation.”

“I KNOW. I ADMIT I WAS...SOMEWHAT PUT OUT WHEN I FIRST REALISED. I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT,” Sans winced, “BUT THEN I DID SOME THINKING. IF YOU HAD TOLD ME, I WOULD HAVE BEEN INCONSOLABLE. I WOULD HAVE BROKEN DOWN, AND IF I HAD DONE SO ANY EARLIER THAN I DID, I AM SURE THE UNDERGROUND WOULD HAVE SUFFERED FROM SEEING THEIR RULER SO DISTRAUGHT. AS IT WAS, I WAS ABLE TO HAVE THE TIME TO GRIEVE WITHOUT HURTING EVERYONE. I WAS ABLE TO COME TO TERMS WITH THEIR DEATHS. I WAS ABLE TO DESIGN MEMORIALS THAT ALLOWED EVERYONE TO COME TO TERMS IN THE SAME WAY.”

Sans eye sockets closed, “i still should have been the one to tell you.”

“IT IS FINE, SANS. I KNOW YOU ONLY MEANT TO PROTECT ME BY IT. AND I MUST ADMIT THE LETTERS ARE...ENTERTAINING. ESPECIALLY THE ONES FROM UNDYNE.”

His brother chuckled, “heh. she always was a crazy monster. i mean, she put out her own eye climbing the spires of the castle. then she went to the school the next day and tore off the bandage for show and tell.”

Papyrus nodded, “I KNOW. TRAINING WITH HER WAS...EXCITING.”

“yup.”

They sat in comfortable silence that could only live between siblings. The Barrier flickered from some phenomena outside. The hum of the Underground echoed off the roof of the cave. A few birds flittered past. 

Papyrus, reluctant to break this moment, hesitantly spoke, “SANS?”

His brother shook his skull like the dogs used to whenever they stood up.

“yeah, bro?”

The king gulped, “HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN PAIN?”

Sans went stiff. It was clearly a question he’d been dreading. Papyrus wasn’t going to give in.

“...dunno. kind of...always?”

Papyrus’ subdued face fell. He reached over with one hand and easily picked his brother up by gripping his right scapula. Not even a second later he had Sans situated in his lap. He wrapped both arms around him and rested his skull on Sans’ shoulder. Then he started to bawl.

“wha- pap, why are you crying?”

“I SHOULD HAVE NOTICED SOONER. WHAT KIND OF A BROTHER AM I NOT TO HAVE NOTICED?”

Sans tried to move out of the hug, but he was trapped. “pap, don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“WHY NOT? YOU DO.”

Once again his brother was stunned. Papyrus felt that getting it all over with now would be better for Sans than spreading it out. 

“...i’m sorry. i should have gone sooner, but i’d never been to a proper doctor before, so i didn’t know how to start, and it never felt like a good time to try.”

“HOW ABOUT WE BOTH GO TOMORROW? ASGORE’S ROYAL HEALER HAS BEEN WANTING TO MEET WITH ME FOR A WHILE. CHARKY CAN RESCHEDULE MY MORNING APPOINTMENTS.”

“sure thing, bro.”

Papyrus resumed staring at the barrier with his skull resting on his brother’s shoulder. They didn’t speak for some time. Then Papyrus asked, “DO YOU WANT TO JOIN ME FOR DINNER? I WANT TO GET YOU UP TO SPEED ON THE DIFFERENT HIGH-BORN FAMILIES.”

Sans turned his head and gave Papyrus a look he couldn’t find the words to describe. Then he answered, “okay.”

“GOOD.”

Papyrus stood up, Sans still safely wrapped by his long arms, and headed back into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr   
> Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com   
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw   
> Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr


	5. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans catch up over dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but important! Enjoy!

“AND THAT’S THE CARVARAS. PROTOCOL STRICT, BUT GENEROUS TO THOSE WHO TAKE THE TIME TO FOLLOW THE RULES. I DON’T THINK THEY’D MAKE A VERY GOOD MATCH FOR YOU. APART FROM THE FORMALITY, THE CLOSEST MONSTERS IN AGE TO YOU ARE FOUR. BUT IF YOU CAN TAKE THE TIME TO DANCE WITH AT LEAST ONE OF THEM I THINK THEY’LL BE CONTENT.”

Sans sucked in another mouthful of somewhat bitter soup. It definitely wasn’t ketchup, that was for sure. But it wasn’t mass-produced spaghetti either. Somehow he hadn’t thought to have dinner with his brother in months, possibly years. This food, while still simple, managed to be a heck of a lot tastier than what he’d been getting. Then again, he’d just grabbed a plate from the kitchen whenever he’d remembered to eat things. Papyrus had scheduled meal times and chefs and things. He should have meals with his brother more often. It might even help him remember to eat on the regular. 

“who are they most closely tied with again?” Sans asked.

His brother swallowed a spoonful of the cabbage broth and answered, “THEY’RE ON THE BRIGADE WITH THE KLEARSWORTHY CLAN, THE TRUFFADORS, THE HALLEY FAMILY, AND THE FAERIES. I HAVEN’T TOLD YOU ABOUT THE HALLEY FAMILY YET, HAVE I?”

Sans shook his head. He was starting to wonder if it wouldn’t have been smarter of him to have been taking notes. The only times he’d ever had to deal with the older families was when they’d spat on him in the street. He’d never even heard most of these names before, and two days from now he was going to meet them? He still couldn’t take it in.

“THE HALLEYS ARE RELATIVES OF GRILLBY. THEIR FAMILY LORE IS THAT THE FIRST FLAMES WERE TWO COMETS THAT CROSSED PATHS IN SPACE AND WALKED HALF THE WORLD TO FIND EACH OTHER AGAIN. THEY ARE FIRM BELIEVERS IN DESTINY AND LOVE. THEY ARE ALSO FAIRLY LONG LIVED - NOT AS LONG YOU’VE SAID WE ARE, BUT CLOSE.”

Sans wondered what Grillby was up to these days. He hadn’t been over to see his favorite bartender in, oh, far too long. Maybe he could sneak away for a burg? The letter had said he needed to have more close relationships in his life. Maybe Grillby’s would be a good place to start.

Papyrus continued, “THERE AREN’T AS MANY OF THEM AS THERE ARE OF MOST OF THE OTHER BRIGADE FAMILIES, BUT THEY MAKE UP FOR IT IN WEALTH. THEY OWN THE ONLY WHEAT FIELDS IN THE UNDERGROUND. WITHOUT WHEAT, THERE WOULD BE NO SPAGHETTI. I SUSPECT IT WAS ONE OF THEM WHO PROPOSED THE BALL. IT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING THEY WOULD DO.”

Sans suddenly sat up. He said, “what am i going to wear? to the ball, i mean. you have your robes, but i kinda just have this.”

He gestured to himself. Papyrus blinked. He took in Sans’ worn and ink-stained hoodie, yellowing shirt, and creased shorts.

“I...DO NOT KNOW. YOU’VE ALWAYS HANDLED THAT. HOW DID YOU DO IT?”

Sans thought for a minute, sipping on some soup. He eventually said, “i used to make most of your stuff by hand. but i don’t think there’s time for me to do it.”

Papyrus sat up straighter.

“ISN’T THERE A WORD FOR PEOPLE LIKE THAT? TAIL-LORE?”

Sas coughed on a spoonful of soup. 

“yeah. tailors. i think there’s a couple in new home. maybe we could get one of them to do it?”

Papyrus beamed.

“THAT SOUNDS PERFECT. I’LL HAVE CHARKY ARRANGE FOR A COUPLE OF TAILORS TO COME IN TOMORROW AFTERNOON. IN THE MEANTIME I WOULD LIKE...I MEAN, CAN YOU...COULD YOU PLEASE READ ME A BEDTIME STORY?”

Sans nodded, the nods speeding up. Papyrus sighed with relief and explained, “I’VE MISSED HEARING YOUR VOICE.”

Sans face softened, “i’m happy to do it, pap. anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr   
> Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com   
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw   
> Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr   
> Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com   
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw   
> Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr


End file.
